


30 Days KageHina Challenge

by subtlespaghetti



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, F/F, I dunno why, M/M, okay so let's try
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subtlespaghetti/pseuds/subtlespaghetti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So if you love KageHina and you wanna read some fluff shit well you should read it.</p><p>Mature Content for the last Chapter!</p><p>Thank you for all, guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Days KageHina Challenge

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [30 Days KageHina Challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/102488) by hussykawa. 



> Hi everyone, I'm hussykawa.  
> I won't dwell too much: I love KageHina and I wanted to dedicate to this amazing couple the 30 Days OTP Challenge. Then, if you like this one, I'll write the NSFW version about the main pairings in Haikyuu!!.  
> This story is a collection of One-shots, but in this particular case they're more or less connected, so we could see the evolving relationship between Hinata and Kags, our precious babies.  
> As you can see, English isn't my mother language: so be gentle and please let me know if something isn't clear or right at all. In fact, I'm here to improve my English skills too. Maybe I'll link you the original ff, written in Italian.  
> So, enjoy and have fun!

**DAY ONE: HOLDING HANDS**

 

Hinata was impatiently staring at the black clock affixed to the wall, rotating the pen absently between his fingers. He had definitely the head away and was too focused on his thoughts to pay attention to the teacher's explanation.

Within his mind he prayed the time to run faster, but more he stared at the clock more it seemed to slow down relentlessy. He snorted, abandoning for a moment on the back of the chair and looking at the ceiling. There were still and handful of minutes of suffering before the break. He closed his eyes and let out a long sigh.

At the sound of the bell he rushed out, almost overwhelming a couple of his classmates. They didn't know exactly where he was going, but many of them already had an idea. Hinata perfectly knew that he couldn't run in the corridors, but he tried to walk as fast as he could. Almost ignoring Tsukishima and Yamaguchi when they met, because he was too anxious to see him.

“Hey little guy, where are you going in such a hurry? You lost your inches on the street?”

“Why don't you give him yours?”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

«Sorry, Tsukki.”

 

Hinata barely gave them a wave of his hand, becoming practically indifferent to the blond guy and his doormat's provocations. He was there, focused on observing the silver handle in front of him, that almost didn't notice the hand that was pounding on his back.

“What are you doing out there, dumbass?”

Kageyama grimaced with disappointment, crossing his arms.

Hinata didn't lose his usual enthusiastic mood.  
“I was waiting for you! Where have you been?”

“I have been in the bathroom to drink some water. Unfortunately the phone didn't work... I hate having cool and wet hands.”

The shorter guy glanced quickly at one of Kageyama’s hands; his own hands were smaller, of course, but at that time they were certainly hotter and drier. He rubbed the other guy's hand between his palms vigorously, then he gently shook it.

“Well, now it's better.” he said smiling.

He was going to take the other one too, but Kageyama flinched,  
“Don't do that anymore. I don't want them to see us holding hands.”

“Why?”

“Because they may misunderstand and I'd rather not, thanks.”

“Oh... okay so..”Hinata whispered, a hint of disappointment in his usually cheerful voice. Kageyama seemed he didn't notice it; he gave him one last pat on his shoulder and then went back to the class.  
“See ya later at the gym.” he said, colder and more insentive then usual.

Hinata stared at the door closing behind his teammate, his cheek flushed and his hands were hastily placed inside the jacket.

 

During the next lesson Hinata's level of concentration lowered further. He continued to cross his small and soft hands, trying to recreate that brief contact that there had been between Kageyama and him. He pinched his fingers, joined his fingertips, trying to measure the size difference between their hands by moving one above and one lower, but nothing was like holding Tobio's hands. _Why not? Why can't I? Why can't I be with him as I would like, and why isn't our little contact enough? Why...?_ He had absolutely to clarify with himself in one way or another, discovering his true feelings was the first necessary step and the activities of the volleyball club would certainly help him.  
 

“Another one, Kageyama!”

The guy nodded, starting from the back of the gym, then jumped and spiked defencively in length; on the other side, Hinata in reception. The ball acquired a lot of speed and power thanks to Kageyama’s beat and Hinata felt it, especially when it crashed in his arms and then flied higher and landed out of the field.

“So it was pretty good...” Noya said, giving him a pat on the back “But try to be softer. Absorb the impact and leverage the ball's power to send it fast forward and not to the side!”

“Mh! Let's try!” Hinata nodded, and went back to his position.

Noya smiled and then said, “Okay let me see if you understood... Even if it's the last one for today, I have to go out for dinner tonight.”

“No probs!” was the cheerful reply.

Kageyama prepared to jump again.

 

The air was quite chilly at that time, the two guys were walking in silence side by side without saying anything. The silence was interrupted only by the slight squeaking of Hinata's bike's wheels.

“Well, Kageyama...” debuted the shorter guy without taking his eyes off the handlebar “About what happened today, I just wanted to apologize.”

“And why so?” Tobio said, raising an eyebrow.

“Eh, for having taken your hand without permission... I didn't know you didn't like it, so excuse me.”

“I never said that I don't like it. I just said that I don't want others to see us, that's all.”

Hinata started to stutter, “A-Ah, I see...! So, that's better...”

Tobio nodded briefly, then kept walking. He couldn't explain to himself why, but his right hand subcontiously approaches to Hinata's left hand. He gently leaned it over the other one, moving it from the handlebar and entwining their fingers.

“Kage-...!” Shouyo said, only to be immediately interrupted by a categorical Tobio, “Don't say anything. Keep walking and don't think about it. I just wanted to hold your hand and I did it so. Walk.”

Hinata didn't say anything so, completely absorbed in the warmth of their hands joined together. He tightened his grip, smiling lightly, his cheeks flushed with emotion.

They keep walking like that for a while.


End file.
